


yes, I am very sweet

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kiri spills some tea, Multi, be careful about what you say around a bird who repeats your every word, episode 20, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Kiri listens in on some girl talk.





	yes, I am very sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) also, visit me on tumblr! My handle is marmeladednd. You can prompt me!
> 
> (also, yes I know Kiri only learns the 'I am very sweet' sentence later on but I just HAD to put it in there lol)

“Here, Kiri, you can sleep in between us!” Jester pats the mattress; the linens are slightly damp and it’s a little disgusting but they’ll be okay. If they cuddle up, it’s going to be nice and warm and it’s far better than sleeping in the rain like they had to the past few nights. 

Kiri cocks her head and chirps, and then hops up into the bed, scooting up all the way until she leans against the headboard, her adorable little feet sticking up high. Jester reaches out and pulls the slightly moldy blanket up, covering them. 

“We’re gonna have to share this blanket but that’s okay, it’ll be nice and warm.”

“Nice and warm!”, Kiri repeats with a little nod. 

Beau, who’s been busy repacking her stuff, is finally ready to settle down into bed as well after letting down her hair and slipping out of her dirty boots, pants and sash. Whenever Jester sees her like this, she thinks that Beau looks much softer without all of her monk stuff. Looks her age, maybe, too. Also, really pretty with her hair down. 

“You must’ve been cold out there in the swamp.”, Beau states, directing that at Kiri. 

“Cold out there in the swamp.”, Kiri repeats, looking down at the little tent her feet make under the blanket. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be cold tonight!”, Jester says quickly, “We’ll cuddle! I’m a really good cuddler!” She reaches out and wraps her arm around Kiri, who blinks up at her but then moves in, her feathers gently tickling Jester’s bare arm. 

Beau, now having settled on Kiri’s other side, throws Jester a smirk. “Does Fjord know you’re a ‘good cuddler’?” 

“Beau!”, Jester squeaks, but she can’t help but blush and giggle. Kiri seems to watch the exchange with great interest, keeping quiet. “I… no he doesn’t.”

“Maybe he’d like to know.”, Beau supplies ominously, a smirk playing around her mouth. 

“I… don’t know.”, Jester says, trying not to let Beau’s teasing get her too excited. “Fjord is… so cute and handsome, but I don’t know how to read him sometimes.”, she confesses after a moment of silence. 

Kiri looks from her to Beau and back, obviously listening intently. 

“I think he’s just trying to be cool around you.”, Beau says with a shrug, and Jester gets the feeling Beau wasn’t really aiming for a deep girl-to-girl talk with her initial teasing. Nott is much better to talk to about these things. And maybe Molly, too, but she’s not sure. He seems like he can give really good boy advice. 

“What about you and Yasha, then?”, she deflects quickly before Beau gets too awkward, and because she wants to tease her back a bit.

It works; Beau blushes a little, tugging her hair over her shoulder. Kiri is very, very quiet now. 

“Yasha… man, Yasha is great.”, Beau sighs. 

“Yasha is great!”, Kiri suddenly pipes up, perfectly imitating Beau’s voice. Jester giggles. Beau points to Kiri, giving her a grin. “True. But don’t tell her I said that.”

“Don’t tell her I said that.”, Kiri repeats, and then fluffs her feathers a little, leaning closer to Jester. 

“Yasha _ is _ great.”, Jester confirms, “She’s a good person to have a crush on, Beau.”

“Well. So is Fjord.”, Beau replies. Her cheeks are still slightly pink.

There’s a bit of silence again, and then Beau says: “Hey, Jester?”

“Yeah?” 

“What do you think Captain Max… Dong…whatever his name was-” 

“Maximilian!”

“Right, Maximilian...meant by, like, ‘I’ll see you again!’?” 

The next morning, they meet up upstairs for breakfast, Kiri happily hopping along with Jester and Beau, looking adorable in her little cloak.   
They find their table and meet a literal half-dragon Lady named Calianna who asks to come along to the safe house. 

“I’m Fjord.” Fjord, charming as ever, is the first one to tell Cali his name, sticking out his hand to her. 

Right as she shakes it, Kiri pipes up. “Fjord is so cute and handsome!”

The conversation at the table screeches to a halt as everyone stares at her.

Beau shoots Jester a look across the table, looking vaguely panicky. Jester herself can only sit there and blush. 

“Well. Uh.” Fjord’s expression is very bewildered as he looks down at Kiri. “Thank you?”

Kiri just chirps happily, obviously very pleased with herself. Jester makes a mental note to have a talk with her- for now, she’s just glad that Beau quickly utters her name to Calianna, driving their conversation forward again.   
She can feel Fjord’s eyes on her and ignores them pointedly. 

When Yasha introduces herself, Kiri pipes up again. “Yasha is great.” 

Before she can go on, though, Beau literally shoots up from her seat. “I think we should go!” It looks like she caught Kiri just in time- the little Kenku’s beak having just opened, ready to go on with her imitation sentence. 

“Oh, Kiri, you’re… you’re being very polite.” Yasha inclines her head towards the little bird, and then looks up at Beau, seemingly a little confused but not opposing Beau’s call to action. 

“Yes, I am very sweet.”

“Interesting things you seem to have learned there last night.”, Molly remarks idly, leaning back and smirking at Jester across the table.   
She sticks her tongue out at him.

They definitely need to have a talk with Kiri. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
